Venus di Ujung Jari
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Padahal jarak mereka begitu dekat, hanya di ujung jari. Tapi rasa rendah diri menjadi sebuah ilusi berupa jarak puluhan juta kilometer. Apa mungkin bisa mereka sampaikan, sesuatu yang mereka temukan di hati mereka? Headcanon. Set after Ch. 162. Nagisa x Rio.


_BRACE YOURSELF, HEADCANON IS HERE_

* * *

" _ **Ada Venus di ujung jariku  
ada sentuhan yang tak'kan bisa menggapainya  
tapi mungkin mampu kusampaikan  
ada sesuatu yang kutemukan di hati ini…**_ _"  
—_ _ **Miku Hatsune ft. mohax2000, "Venus di Ujung Jari"**_ **(versi OST Garuda Riders)**

 _2 November 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

"Dia begitu pemberani," gumam Rio Nakamura dengan sekelebatan sendu di nadanya. "Begitu pemberani, aku tidak mungkin bisa merebut _nya_." Ia tersenyum dan memandang lurus ke depan. – _Chapter 159, Valentine's Time_

* * *

Gelombang kelegaan melanda kelas 3-E begitu pengumuman pendaftaran keluar. Setelah kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Koro Sensei dalam ambisinya untuk berfoto bersama murid-muridnya keliling dunia, untuk sementara mereka dibiarkan bebas di salah satu negeri kepulauan. Mereka baru saja berfoto di salah satu keajaiban dunia, yaitu Borobudur, dan saat ini mereka beristirahat di Pulau Dewata.

Bulan sabit abadi tercermin di permukaan Danau Bayan; tampak jelas dari sisi hutan danau tersebut. Udaranya beraroma laut, suhunya terlalu panas bagi mereka para pemuda dan pemudi Jepang, meskipun saat itu Februari. Sudah terlalu larut, dan berkat suhu itulah, ada beberapa di antara mereka yang tidak bisa tidur bersandarkan pepohonan—apalagi kalau harus menghadapi nyamuk-nyamuk bengis negeri itu, sekalian saja tidak usah tidur.

Tapi yang membuat Nagisa tidak bisa tidur bukanlah udara panas maupun serangan nyamuk. Setelah semua kecemasannya menghilang soal sekolah baru (ia tambah tertekan karena harus bisa membuktikan diri pada ibunya), ia baru bisa memikirkan hal-hal lain. _Valentine_ , misalnya.

"Hei, Nagichan~ belum tidur?" suara riang temannya yang khas terdengar. Rio Nakamura nyengir dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Nagisa, mencelupkan kaki ke danau, menghiraukan celana mereka yang basah oleh air yang meluap. Ia menghela napas senang. "Hnngh, sejuk…sumpah, panas sekali pulau ini...Negeri ini malah..."

"Hehe, namanya juga negeri _kepulauan_ dekat _khatulistiwa_ ," Nagisa mencelupkan kedua tangannya ke air danau yang sejuk. "Nakamura-san, kenapa kamu tidak suka difoto?" ia tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, mataku kecil," Nakamura terkekeh, mengangkat bahu. Ia menatap Nagisa, lalu terdiam. Senyumnya tidak bisa dibaca. "Kenapa? Mau foto denganku?"

"Iya…aku ingin foto dengan Nakamura juga," jawab Nagisa, senyumnya mengembang, lalu dia memperhatikan mata biru Nakamura baik-baik. "Menurutku matamu indah, kok,"

"Ahelaah, Nagichan kau sudah lulus jadi _Cassanova_ , nak," Nakamura terbahak, menepuk-nepuk punggung si biru langit keras, membuatnya tersedak. "Dan nggak murah kayak si Mae."

"Eh…b-begitukah?" Nagisa tertawa ragu, menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Dia berpikir sejenak. "Mm…Tapi kalau aku sudah lulus jadi _Cassanova_ , yang memberiku cokelat hanya Kayano-chan…Harusnya _Cassanova_ kan dapat banyak, seperti Isogai-kun?"

Nakamura menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa terlalu keras. "Dia kan dapat banyak soalnya itu cokelat kiloan, Nagichan…hahaha! Hmm? Jadi kamu mau dapat cokelat dari banyak cewek nih? Kamu semakin seperti ular ya?"

Nagisa tidak menertawakan gurauan Nakamura, memandangi kawannya itu dengan tatapan yang tenang. Wajahnya serius, tidak ada senyuman di sana.

"Sebenarnya aku mengharapkan cokelat dari Nakamura sih," ujarnya dengan lagak polos, memutar-mutar tangannya di dalam air, membuat senyuman Nakamura lenyap ketika Nagisa tidak melihat.

Nakamura terbeliak, tak menyangka Nagisa akan berkata seperti itu, tapi cepat-cepat mencari jalan kabur. Ia melirik ke danau, lalu menyadari kerlap-kerlip yang dipantulkannya, ia menatap ke langit.

"Yang paling ku suka dari Negara ini, sebagian besar tempatnya masih punya pemandangan langit seperti ini. Bahkan di kota-kota tertentu. Ingat waktu kemarin kita di Raja Ampat?"

"Ah, iya," Nagisa tersenyum, juga menengadah untuk melihat langit berbintang. Ia menunjuk satu wujud bercahaya di langit yang bercahaya bagai bintang, tapi bukan bintang. "Sungguh aneh, Venus di Raja Ampat dan di pulau ini bisa berbeda! Kamu memperhatikannya tidak?"

Nakamura menyipitkan mata, berusaha mengingat-ingat sambil memandang _Morning Star_ itu, yang mulai dilatarbelakangi oleh pendaran merah langit.

"Apa iya…?"

"Hmm…apa perasaanku saja…?" Nagisa menelengkan kepala, lalu menoleh pada Nakamura yang ikut menoleh padanya, dan dengan jujur berkata, "Mungkin karena kemarin aku tidak melihatnya denganmu?"

Nakamura terdiam lagi, lalu memaksakan senyum tipis. "Nagisa, kamu jangan terlalu sering belajar dari si Mae. Dan…nggak baik bicara seperti itu ke gadis-gadis," ia terkekeh, "Tapi kalau Kayano-chan pasti senang kamu gombali seperti ini."

Nagisa mengernyit, kilatan rasa sedih tampak di mata birunya. "Padahal aku tidak pernah menggombal," ia menghela napas, lalu berdiri, mengeluarkan kedua kakinya dari air. Nakamura terdiam, memandang lurus ke danau, sementara Nagisa berjalan menjauh.

Si pirang itu menggenggam lumpur di pinggir danau dengan gemas, wajahnya memerah. Ia dengan takut-takut—dan dia tidak pernah merasa takut seumur hidupnya—menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Nagisa menyambangi Sugino dan Sugaya yang sedang bermain UNO. Nakamura menghela napas dan kembali menengadah menatap langit yang mulai bersuasana merah, sekali lagi dikunjungi matahari.

Di negeri ini, malam begitu singkat. Tapi Venus berkilau begitu terangnya, bersama bulan sabit, seakan bersaing siapa yang akan lenyap dari pemandangan lebih cepat.

Dan biarpun dia merasa perih dan kesal dengan rasa takutnya, ada senyuman yang tak ia sadari sendiri. Perasaannya dan keinginannya begitu dekat. Hanya di ujung jari. Tapi…ia tidak seberani Kaede Kayano. Ia melirik ke belakang, melihat gadis berambut hijau itu telah bergabung meramaikan permainan dengan sikapnya yang mudah panik.

Nakamura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang basah, tertawa. Mungkin dia tampak ceria dan percaya diri, pemberani, _daring_. Namun kenapa ia tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya jika dihadapkan dengan Nagisa? Mengapa dia jadi pengecut?

Padahal dia hanya _di sini_ , dan Nagisa ada _di sana_ , tidak jauh. Namun untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia merasakan suatu dinding— _gunung_ raksasa begitu saja timbul dari lempeng Bumi.

"Hah," Nakamura terlonjak, lalu dengan sengit menatap Karma yang memamerkan foto dirinya dan Nagisa berduaan di pinggir danau. "Dasar tukang modus~" ejeknya.

Nakamura memutar mata, lalu menatap Karma dengan sebal. "Kadang aku ingin jadi laki-laki saja…"

Karma menatapnya geli. "Lalu bakal jadi gimana, Romeo dan Juliet-an ini?"

Si pirang menghela napas keras-keras, lalu mencelupkan tangannya lagi ke danau. "Yah, paling nggak, kalau aku cowok, aku bisa terus di sisinya, selamanya! Selamat ya, Karmapret!" dengan geram dia menyiram si setan merah itu.

"Yah, udah nyerah, terus cemburu sama aku? Kenapa nggak bilang aja, sih?" Karma tertawa, sudah siap menghindar, jadi Nakamura hanya menyiram rumput liar. "Biar sekalian _Civil War_ , tim hijau versus tim kuning~ Ahaha!"

Pelipis Nakamura berkedut. Ia sigap beranjak dari pinggir danau, menyisingkan lengan bajunya. "Orang Jepang homo kan dilarang menikah, jadi… _nggak usah ngomong aneh-aneh, yaa…_ "

Karma menggeretakkan gigi dengan geram. "Apaan coba!?" dia pun mengeluarkan wasabi dan _mustard_ pedas andalannya. Wajahnya sendiri merah andai saja matahari terbit lebih cepat saat itu.

Mereka sudah sering bertengkar soal ini, dan kadang mereka sendiri sudah melakukan kesepakatan _non-verbal_ bahwa mereka akan tutup mulut soal perasaan mereka. Namun Karma Akabane itu, yang berada dalam posisi yang lebih menguntungkan, antara peduli dan tidak peduli. Karma laki-laki. Ia bisa jadi sahabat Nagisa selamanya. Sementara sebagai seorang gadis, Nakamura merasa ia ribuan langkah di belakang Kayano untuk berada di sisi Nagisa. Dunia cewek memang sangat rumit.

Jadi apakah mungkin ia mampu menyampaikannya? Perasaan yang ia temukan di hatinya itu? Yang membuatnya jadi seorang pengecut? Yang membuatnya berkilah bahwa kebahagiaan orang lain lebih penting—meskipun ia sadar diri bahwa ia seorang yang egois?

~.X.~

Perjalanan keliling dunia mereka yang kilat itu berakhir, dan 3-E menikmati satu hari kosong. Ada yang masih foto-foto, bertukar hadiah, jalan-jalan. Tapi tak sedikit yang pergi ke bangunan reyot di kaki pegunungan, kelas mereka tercinta. Kelas di mana mereka ingin diwisuda. Nagisa adalah salah satunya.

Terlalu banyak kenangan di tempat ini. Mereka tidak langsung pulang setelah si gurita kuning itu mendaratkan mereka di lapangan. Lagi, ia duduk di atap sekolah, menengadah. Langit gelapnya juga sama menakjubkannya dengan di Negeri Kepulauan tempo hari. Bertabur bintang. Namun ada kehangatan tersendiri dengan langit malam sekolahnya, karena terisi oleh banyak memori.

Dan dia juga menanti suatu cahaya di langit itu.

Tak urung, ia melirik ke pohon di seberang atap—di mana seorang gadis berambut pirang duduk di batangnya, juga menatap langit. Saat ini dia duduk di atap, di sini, dan Nakamura ada di sana. Tapi apakah perasaan yang sama ada di sana, dengan Nakamura?

Sebenarnya kadang ia tidak menyadari apa yang dia rasakan. Kadang terasa sebatas kehangatan memiliki sahabat, hari-hari menyenangkan bersama. Sahabat sejati; orang yang biarpun kau ejek, bertengkar denganmu, kau tidak perlu takut mereka akan pergi atau berhenti membuka diri padamu. Namun Nakamura terasa lebih dari itu. Nagisa tahu ia akan berpisah dengan sekolah ini, bertemu dengan orang-orang baru untuk prospek yang masih jauh.

Namun semua itu terasa _surreal_ , seperti masih jauh, padahal hanya hitungan mundur beberapa minggu lagi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa gurunya bukan makhluk kuning bertentakel lagi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hari-hari tanpa Karma dan Nakamura. Teman seperti apa yang akan ia miliki? Yang akan menjahilinya? Yang akan ia sayangi?

Terutama si pirang itu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tapi kadang ia tidak yakin—ia bukan orang dengan percaya diri tinggi—dan mungkin Nakamura adalah target yang terlalu… _jauh_ untuknya. Sentuhannya mungkin tak kan bisa menggapainya.

Ia merasakan atap berderak. Nakamura telah melompat dari pohon dan berjalan ke arahnya—dan keistimewaan semua anak kelas 3-E, kemampuan atletis dan keseimbangan mereka—di atas atap tanpa ragu. Nakamura tidak tersenyum, ia berhenti dan berdiri di sisi Nagisa, lalu menghadap ke lapangan sepertinya. Keduanya bertatapan dalam diam—suara teman-teman mereka yang memainkan kembang api seperti latar belakang.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berkata; "Lihat, Nagichan! Ada Venus di ujung jariku," ia tertawa riang, satu tangannya meraih langit, dan jika dilihat dari sudut yang benar, planet berpendar itu seakan ada di ujung jarinya.

Nagisa tertawa kecil dan melakukan hal yang sama, menutup sebelah mata demi melihat ilusi di mana Venus seakan ada di ujung jarinya.

"Sepertinya ada di ujung jari, ya," kata Nagisa lembut. "Kelihatan dekat, tapi tidak bisa kusentuh."

"Iya, planet cantik mirip bintang," ujar Nakamura, suaranya tenang, "Begitu dekat tapi kadang rasanya nggak akan bisa kugapai," ia tertawa kecil, lalu mengambil duduk di sisi Nagisa, dekat hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan.

Nagisa menurunkan tangannya dan melirik Nakamura dengan senyuman lembut.

"Tapi aku bisa merasakan hangatnya," kata Nakamura, suaranya hampir berupa bisikan. Ia menutup kedua matanya, begitu manis, begitu anggun. "Dan… _mungkin mampu kusampaikan_."

Tahu-tahu ada sebatang cokelat berbentuk bintang diselipkan di genggaman si biru langit.

Nagisa merona, namun senyumnya tidak pudar—ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Nakamura. Mungkin Venus bukan sekedar planet yang jauh di ujung sana. Mungkin jaraknya dari ujung jari mereka memang hanya ilusi. Karena Venus bagi Nakamura adalah Nagisa.

Ketika si pirang itu memberanikan menyentuh tangan Nagisa dengan ujung jarinya, dan si biru langit tanpa ragu lagi menggenggamnya, sudah dipastikan. Venus bagi Nagisa adalah Nakamura. Dan ternyata, jarak antar hati mereka memang hanya di ujung jari. Dan mereka menggapai satu sama lain.

"Ah, aku juga bisa merasakan hangatnya," ujar Nagisa, dan mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

 _Di sampingmu_.

* * *

 **NNGGGHHH MAAF SAYA NGGAK TAHAN LAGI, APALAGI GARA-GARA MENEMUKAN OST-NYA GARUDA RIDERS YANG TERTIMBUN DI FILE MUSIC INI TERNYATA COCOK BANGET YHA (headcanon elu doang wei) MATSUI MAKASIE YHA HINT CHAPTER ITU BIKIN SAYA BAPER**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
